A Quick Kiss Before I Go
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Mimi and Dimentio share a short romantic moment on Christmas Eve. Gift for The Chortling Mermaid/Friend of Fawful. Merry Christmas!


Mimi had expected she would busy on Christmas Eve, making sure that Merlee's Mansion was in tip-top shape and ready for the Christmas party Merlee was throwing. Even though there was only one room to clean up, the room where the party would be held, there was still a lot to do before the guests arrived that evening.

Even with the extra help Merlee had hired, it took most of the day to finish the preparations.

With a sigh, Mimi looked the previously empty room, and saw how amazing it looked now. She and the girls had done a nice job hanging up the decorations and trimming the tree in the center of the room. It was nice being able to see the result of their hard work, especially now that Merlee's friends were there, all of whom enjoyed the festive atmosphere.

Being surrounded by so much holiday cheer should have made her feel light and happy, but as she interacted with the guests, she found herself wearing a fake smile to hide the sadness inside.

The plan had been to stay at Merlee's mansion all day to set up for the party, then spend the evening with everyone at Castle Bleck. But after one of the girls had to leave right before the party started because of a family emergency, Mimi knew she had to step in and take her place.

It would be next to impossible to find someone who could fill in for her with such short notice, and Mimi felt she owned it to Merlee to help in any way she could. She wouldn't even have this job if not for Merlee being so kind and forgiving. Staying later than expected was probably the least she could do.

So there she was, carrying a tray with appetizers around the room and offering them to anybody she walked by. Instead of her usual maid outfit, she wore a red dress with fluffy white cotton sewn around the bottom, along with a matching hat that had a sprig of mistletoe pinned to it.

It didn't seem right, not being with her family—or her boyfriend—on Christmas Eve. Count Bleck had made plans for everyone to watch a movie together after dinner, and Mimi had been looking forward to it.

She could just picture it: everyone squeezing together on the big couch in the living room, snug under blankets while they watched the movie. For a little while, they would all put their differences aside and get long.

"There's always tomorrow night," Count Bleck had assured her over the phone half an hour ago.

"Yeah," Mimi whispered to herself. "We'll all be together all day tomorrow."

These words were meant to cheer herself up, but they didn't help very much. She had really been hoping to cuddle with Dimentio during the movie tonight. She wanted to rest her head on his chest, and maybe dozing off while he stroked her hair…

With another longing sigh, Mimi turned to go back to the kitchen and refill her now empty tray. As she was walking, she caught sight of something, or rather, some _one_ , out of the corner of her eye. It was Dimentio, floating outside by a window. When he saw that she had noticed him, he smiled and gestured across the room to a door that led out to a balcony before floating away.

Conflicting emotions swirled around in Mimi. She was always happy to see her boyfriend, but he wasn't supposed to be there. She wanted to go out to him, but didn't want to get in trouble for abandoning her work or for associating with an uninvited guest.

Well, maybe she could go see what he wanted really fast and come back before anyone knew.

Setting down the tray on a nearby table, she hurried to the balcony door. It didn't seem like anyone else had noticed Dimentio, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Outside snow was falling, and the huge white flakes contrasted beautifully with the dark night sky. The beautiful sight almost made Mimi forget about being annoyed with Dimentio.

A shiver ran through her body as the bottom of her dress danced around in the cold wind. The dress, which stopped just above her knees, wasn't very warm, so she hoped this wouldn't take long. As least she had long sleeves.

"Well," said a voice coming from the shadows, "aren't _you_ just an adorable little Santa?"

Remembering that she supposed to be annoyed, Mimi narrowed her eyes as she turned to face Dimentio. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you." Though Dimentio stood away from the light shining through the balcony doors, Mimi could see the expression of mock hurt on his mask. "Aren't you happy to see me, after we've been apart all day?"

"Well, yeah…it's nice to see you," Mimi admitted slowly. "But you weren't invited to the party. I don't want to get in trouble because you're here."

"Seeing as we're outside, I'm technically not at the party. I don't see the problem." Dimentio gave a mischievous smile, and Mimi couldn't help but smile back, amused by his logic. "But don't worry, my dear. I won't stay long."

"You better not."

Mimi couldn't even act annoyed now as she moved closer to Dimentio. His smart-alecky comments used to irritate her to no end, but lately she had been finding more amusing than anything else.

They stood in silence and watched the snow. Dimentio stood behind Mimi wrapped his arms around her, holding her so close she could feel his warmth through the jacket he was wearing. Smiling, she felt more than appreciative of this gesture.

They only been an official couple for a short time now, but little romantic things like this weren't too uncommon. The instant closeness between them made their relationship feel special.

Five went by quickly, and Mimi started to worry that someone would notice she was missing.

"I better go back inside," she said, while forcing herself to step away from Dimentio and the warmth of his body. "And you have to go, too."

Dimentio gave a dramatic sigh. "Very well. But first…" He reach out and plucked the sprig of mistletoe from Mimi's hat, holding it over their heads. "We must uphold the Christmas tradition of kissing under the mistletoe!"

"Dimentio! Put that back!" Mimi reached up to take it back, but Dimentio it held out of reach, grinning playfully.

"Ahaha! Now, now, Mimi. You know the rule. When two people meet under the mistletoe…"

"They have to kiss," Mimi finished in a grumpy tone. "But we didn't even meet under mistletoe. You just took it off my hat and held it up!"

"It's close enough," Dimentio said with a grin.

It was clear he wouldn't give it back and let her leave until they kissed good-bye. It would be easier to kiss him than to argue, even though she didn't want to reward his annoying behavior.

"Fine," she said. "But just one quick kiss and then you have to leave!"

"As you wish."

Still holding the mistletoe over their heads, Dimentio started leaning down while Mimi stood on her tiptoes to meet him in the middle. When their faces were close enough, they kissed, and soon all thoughts of getting back to work left Mimi's mind.

Maybe it was the snow falling around them, or the fact that it was Christmas Eve, but this kiss somehow felt better than any kiss they had shared before. It was warm and sweet, like a piece of apple pie fresh out of the oven…

A fit of giggles rose up in Mimi's throat when she realized that Dimentio and his similes were really starting to rub off on her, and she had to break away.

"What is it?" Dimentio asked, looking confused by the premature end of their kiss.

"Nothing. Sorry." It took her moment to calm down and get the giggles under control. When she was able to keep a straight face for longer than ten seconds, she said, "Okay, let's try again."

"Oh? What happened to just one kiss before leaving?"

Shoot, she had almost forgotten she said that. "Uh, that one didn't count! We have to do it right this time. No interruptions."

Dimentio smirked before leaning down towards her again, and a short second later they were back in that special moment where time didn't move and they were the only two people in all the worlds.

The kiss lasted longer than the first one, and this time it didn't end until they were both satisfied. When they were done they stood apart and stared at each other, not saying anything because there was nothing that needed to be said.

Then Dimentio started leaning in again, and Mimi thought he going for another kiss on the lips. Just as she was trying to decide whether or not they had time for that, he planted a quick little kiss on her forehead and pinned the mistletoe to her hat.

"I'll see you later tonight." He spoke in a whisper, as if talking too loud would break the magic of the moment they had just shared.

"Wait…"

Now the time had for him to leave, Mimi wasn't ready to say good-bye just yet. She had one more thing to say first. Stepping close to Dimentio, she hugged him tight and pressed the side of her face against his chest.

"Thanks for coming to see me." She paused, her heart pounding as it always did when she worked up the nerve to say those three little words. "I love you."

She felt Dimentio wrap his arms around her to return the hug. She could clearly hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "I love you, too."


End file.
